Three's a Crowd
by Merwood
Summary: Lydia has been dating Jackson for some time and has a secret fantasy she wants to fulfil. So why is she meeting up with Danny to discuss it? M/M/F relationship, you have been warned
1. Lydia

**Title:** Three's a Crowd  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Danny/Jackson/Lydia**  
Warnings:** Sexual situations and Language**  
Spoilers:** No real spoilers just a short 3 chapter story about how Lydia, Jackson and Danny start three-way relationship.**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is not mine(MTV's) and I make nothing from it.  
**Summary:** Lydia has been dating Jackson for some time and has a secret fantasy she wants to fulfil. So why is she meeting up with Danny to discuss it?

**Note**: I put Danny and Jackson as the two characters for search not because their anymore important than Lydia in the story but because some people have a problem with slash and I didn't want to put Lydia/boy up and get people expecting m/f. This story though is a m/m/f threesome fic. Also this fic is going to be three chapters long giving a POV from each of the characters.

**Chapter 1** - Lydia

Lydia sat in the almost empty burger joint with her muffin and a glass of water, which she is certain came from the tap. Across from her sat Danny, Jackson's best mate, looking overly uncomfortable. She understood, while the two of them never hated the other they didn't exactly talk much either. Probably because Lydia is the only one who knew Danny's secret and it made him uncomfortable, especially since she is Jackson's girlfriend.

She knew the silence is killing Danny, but she couldn't help it. Lydia had a evil streak a mile long and took a twisted pleasure in the mans discomfort.

"So is there any particular reason why you threatened me into meeting you?" Danny asked glancing up from his coke and untouched fries.

"Yes well you never would've come if I had simply asked." She couldn't suppress her smile, she enjoyed strong arming people into doing things, manipulating them to her will. The bigger the challenge the better the thrill, which is why she loved Jackson, he is strong headed and stubborn and very hard to manipulate, but when he did it was a rush.

"Cut the crap Lydia, we both know you get a kick out of controlling people. You're breasts don't work on me," Danny countered giving her a smile.

For the first time Lydia realized that maybe the reason they avoided each other wasn't just because Danny is in love with her boyfriend but because Danny is the one person she's never had any influence over and she wasn't fond of that.

"Fine, I'll admit it if you admit you avoid me because you feel guilty about being in love with my boyfriend." Lydia felt a pang of guilt when Danny's mouth snapped shut and he averted his eyes. Making him feel guilty for his feelings wasn't her plan, in fact she is counting on them if she is to get what she wants.

"He's not my ty…" Danny starts to deny.

"Don't lie," Lydia interrupts. "You can lie to Jackson and try lying to yourself but not to me. We both know he's completely your type and you're in love with him. There is nothing wrong with that, Danny." Lydia reaches out and places her hand on top of Danny's to comfort him.

"Of course there is something wrong with it," Danny disagrees vehemently. "I'm in love with my best friend who is straight and in a relationship, what exactly is okay about that? Because let me tell you it sucks. And when I'm around Jackson I'm torn between guilt and longing neither of which is fair on either of us."

"Yes, well. In normally circumstances you'd be right, but for me it works out perfectly." Lydia takes a moment to enjoy the confused look that crosses Danny's face which clearly looks like he's trying to decipher whether she is being mean or just insane.

"You're glad that I'm in love with _your _boyfriend?" Danny asks sceptically, putting emphasis on the your.

"Yep." Lydia knows she's sounding nonchalant and that she better hurry and get to her point before Danny walks out.

"Lydia," Danny sighs. "If you have a point please just make it because this isn't exactly my favourite topic of conversation."

Lydia crosses her legs at the knee under the table and leans back resting her arms on the head of her booth seat's cushion and looks Danny right in the eye when she says, "I want to have a threesome."

Danny's raised eyebrow is almost comical and his confused look doubles. Eventually he says, "congratulations but I still don't understand why you need to tell me that. I bet Jackson's thrilled which two girls at once and all, but I'd rather not hear about it."

Rolling her eyes Lydia sighs. She never thought of Danny as dense but clearly Jackson's been rubbing off on him and not in the way she would like. "No idiot, I want to have a threesome with you."

This time both Danny's eyes shoot up. He takes a moment to recover and looks dubiously at Lydia. There is a long silence before Danny replies and all at once a quick fire discussion develops between the two.

"I'm gay."

"Duh."

"You're a girl."

"No, really?" Danny ignores her sarcasm and continues.

"A threesome?"

"Yes."

"Me, you and Jackson?"

"It would be rude not to invite my boyfriend."

"I've never really touched a girl," Danny admits looking a little sheepish.

"Its not me I want you to touch."

"Ah." Danny says, eyes light up in understanding.

"What do you mean, '_ah_.'" Lydia feels as though the tide changed and she just handed Danny all the power of their negotiations.

"You're one of those girls, you know I heard about you but thought it was just a myth." Danny's tone is gloating and his eyes are bright with mirth.

"'_Those girls_?' Which girls are you referring too?" Lydia gives Danny her best evil glare hoping to force him to submit. Its effects are weakened due to the whole Danny being gay thing, its like gay men have a resistance to females natural artillery. That same glare forced Jackson into submission and got him to be quiet through the whole of the Notebook. Danny just smirks at her knowingly.

"You know the girls who fantasize about men being with other men. Must admit I don't have many female friends so I never knew if its true or not." Danny says still grinning away.

"Fine, no more taunting, teasing or games. I think we're in touchy ground for both of us so lets talk about this seriously." Lydia has never enjoyed being on the wrong side of teasing, which she knows makes her more than a little hypocritical. Normally she wouldn't back down and would up the stakes but she cant risk alienating Danny. Danny is the only person Jackson would even trust to try something like this with and at their age there aren't to many guys who would be up for experimenting with another man. And she really, really wants this to work so she bites her tongue and deliberates for once. "If you had a chance to sleep with Jackson would you take it?"

Lydia hears the sharp intake of Danny's breath and he goes silent, all signs of mirth gone. Its then she knows she has him. Danny wants this just as badly, it all comes down to her persuasion and manipulation skills to make it happen. She just needs to get Danny to overcome his fear of Jackson finding out his feelings for him.

"Does Jackson even know you're asking me?" Danny asks and Lydia smiles inwardly because Danny is testing the waters, he wants this but he's going in cautiously.

"No, he doesn't." She needed Danny on board first, if she approached Jackson he would've shot it down claiming Danny insists he's not his type and to scared to risk rejection. She needed Danny first and then Jackson would be a sure in.

"What makes you think he'd be up for it?"

"He will, but only if its you." Lydia notices the confused look cross Danny's face and can't help but smile. The whole love is blind saying is true because neither Danny or Jackson realize that they love each other.

"What makes you so sure?"

"That's a conversation for the two of you to have someday, but the fact is that as long as you reassure him you want this he'd go for it. If you're all 'I think so,' and 'maybe' and sound unsure about it he'll back out."

"I don't think this is going to even work Lydia, for a threesome don't, uh, all parties have to be interested in each other?" Danny says.

If Danny weren't gay that would sting because she knows he's referring to his lack of attraction to her. But the fact of the matter is he is gay which also makes it perfect because she wants him focused on Jackson anyway.

"That's fine, I don't want to be the focus anyway, I want Jackson to be." Danny's ears perk up and Lydia knows she's now got his full attention so she continues. "We kiss Jackson, we touch Jackson. Jackson fucks me while you fuck him and I watch from over Jackson's shoulder."

Danny swallows audibly and takes several large gulps of his coke. He puts the glass down and looks as though he wishes he got water to better quench the dryness of his mouth.

"I'll admit it sounds," Danny says with a long pause before adding, "interesting. But what makes you think Jackson will just let me fuck him? What if he insists on being on top."

"Don't think that will be a problem." Lydia says knowingly. "This goes without saying but this stays between us," Lydia says waiting for Danny to nod and she continues. "Jackson isn't exactly adverse to anal play when we fool around."

Danny sighs and runs his hands through his hair and he looks reluctant. Lydia can't stop the feeling that she's loosing him now and he's going to turn her down, which surprises her because she just admitted her boyfriend might want Danny to fuck him.

"Look Lydia, I can't deny that I'm interested in this, but I don't think I could go through with it. I'm not lusting over Jackson, I'm in love with him. I don't think I could sleep with him once and then never again," Danny admits with sad eyes.

And Lydia feels like a complete idiot, maybe she's the one who's been hanging out with Jackson a little to long. "Oh God no Danny. This proposition I don't want it to be just a one time thing, I want us to all date."

"I don't even know how that would work," Danny replies and he looks like he's trying to picture the three of them cuddling on the couch or who holds whose hand while walking down the street and if that really is his train of thought he doesn't really know Jackson to well.

"Look Danny, if my whole finding the idea of two guys sleeping together was a small fetish or a tiny kink I'd write slash fan fiction or watch porn, but its not. I think about seeing Jackson getting fucked every time we sleep together, God everything I see him bed over." Lydia holds up her hand to stop Danny from saying anything when she sees him open his mouth, she has to get this all out in the open. "And Jackson isn't exactly the easiest person in the world to date. He never tells me he loves me, he's not much for cuddling and is just terrible with affection. I need someone to vent to who understands and if you're there right alongside me on those tough days where Jackson is being unbearable and everything adds up and I want to explode we might be able to make it. Jackson's complications and complexities are to much for just one person to handle, we'll need each other as much as he'll need us."

"You know if we never took the time to get to know him and just wrote him off as the school bully like the rest of the school our lives would be so much simpler," Danny says with a slight snicker.

"Tell me about it." Lydia herself giggles lightly and shakes her head. Despite everything though, all Jackson's complications and faults she knows, they love Jackson, from his insecurities to his emotional dysfunction.

"So when do you want to do this?" Danny asks while he twirls his empty glass in his hand.

"Tonight, Jackson's folks are out of town and I'm heading there shortly. Hoping you'd come with me."

"You don't want to waste anytime, don't I at least get a day or ten to come to terms with all this? Make sure its what I want," Danny asks.

"Nope. Tonight. You'll talk yourself out of it if you put it off. Come on, our boyfriend awaits." Lydia can't help but smile when she sees the smile followed by blush appear on Danny's face at the reference to Jackson being their boyfriend. Everything was coming together, now they just had to convince the king of denial that this is actually what he wants. She locked her arm around Danny's as they exited the restaurant and braced herself for the thick headedness to come.


	2. Danny

**Chapter 2** - Danny

Danny stepped out of his car and followed Lydia up the walkway leading to the Whittemore household. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans for what felt like the hundredth time since Lydia's proposal. This is it, on the other side of the door is Jackson unknowing of what Lydia had planned for the night. He felt equal anticipation and dread. All he had to go on with regards to how well Jackson would receive this was Lydia's word and that wasn't a very comforting thought.

This whole night could be an elaborate plot, a creation of Lydia's evil tendencies. Though if that were the case Jackson would not be very pleased with her, he would never put Danny through this for a joke, latent bisexuality or no.

Lydia knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer stepped through leaving the door open for Danny to follow.

"Jackson, we're here," Lydia's voice echoed through Jackson's large house.

Danny stepped into the house pulling the door closed behind him and stood nervously waiting for his friend to appear.

"We're?" Danny heard Jackson's voice coming from upstairs. "Lydia are you finally acknowledging that there are demons possessing your body?" Jackson said as he came thundering down the stairs only to pause at the sight of his best friend. "Danny? What're you doing here?"

"Har, har, ass," Lydia chimed in before Danny could answer. "And Danny's here because I invited him."

"Ah, okay," Jackson's voiced, sounding a little confused. "Thought you wanted a date night or some shit, wasn't that what you were yammering about at school today while I was trying to tune you out?" Jackson asked and Danny couldn't help but wonder why he had such a crush on the guy. Clearly it had to be purely physical because he has to have more sense then to want to date such an ass. Though Lydia is pretty smart too and she did, maybe asses were just their thing.

"Hey dude, wanna beer?" Jackson asked flashing Danny one of his blinding smiles, and it all came back to him why he fancied the guy. "Thought I was gonna get stuck sitting through the Notebook for the eighth friggen time."

"God, yes please." Danny jumped at the chance for alcohol, he was going to need it to get through tonight. Especially if Jackson and Lydia were going to claw at each other the whole time.

"Do you hear the way he talks to me? I bet you wouldn't talk to your boyfriend like that, or anyone for that matter," Lydia says as Jackson walks off. "You could learn a lot from Danny you know Jacks, like how not to be a complete twat."

Jackson walked back into the room carrying three cold beers and handed one to Lydia and then one to Danny. Without letting go of Danny's drink Jackson gives Danny his best leer and says in a sultry tone, "oh I bet there is plenty Danny could teach me."

Danny pulled his beer free and quickly chugged over half in one go. He's use to Jackson's flirty teasing, but now since Lydia put all those thoughts of three-ways into his head he can't deny the effect Jackson's comments have on him now. He really wants to start teaching Jackson knew tricks now, starting with better uses of that pretty mouth of his beside talking.

When Danny lowers his beer he notices Jackson staring at his throat with a look that couldn't be described as anything short of lustful. Any day before today he would've racked it up to his own wishful thinking, but now he's starting to pick up on all the signs Lydia surely noticed. Part of him wants to call the night off just so he can enjoy the power shift for a few days. Enjoy meeting Jackson flirt for flirt because before Danny would always back down, afraid to give to much away, but now? He could have so much fun with this.

"Come on fellas, let's go sit down," Lydia soft voice breaks Danny out of his fantasizing. He feels her hands on his lower back and noticed a similar gesture with Jackson as she herds them to the living room.

"So glad you're here," Jackson says as he flops onto the couch and throws his feet up onto the coffee table. "Seriously thought I'd have to watch the Notebook again but with you here we out vote her."

Danny averts his eyes from Jackson because he loves the Notebook but goes to great lengths to keep that little gem from his best friend. It dawns on him what entering into a relationship with Lydia and Jackson would entail. Little things like his movie taste will be out there for Jackson's ridicule and if any indication of watching him and Lydia's relationship over the past two years ridicule he will. And he really could do without the whole lacrosse team knowing he's a closest romantic.

He takes another chug of his beer frowning when he empties the last of it. He just needs to remember it goes both ways, he'll learn more things about Jackson too. And if tonight goes as Lydia plans perhaps a little teasing at his movie tastes expense will be worth it.

"Yes, yes we get it Jackson you loathe the Notebook," Lydia says with a roll of her eyes. "But if I want to watch it we're watching it and both of you boys will just have to grin and bare it."

The mirth from Jackson's face disappears and he turns to Danny like he can fix this, challenge Lydia's declaration and make it right. Secretly Danny's grateful because maybe he won't have to clue Jackson in after all. Though the knowing smirk Lydia is giving him makes him squirm a little in his seat.

"Besides, we're not watching a movie tonight," Lydia continues on ignoring Jackson's confused look. "We have a lot to talk about."

"This isn't some sort of lamo intervention is it? Cause for starters I have no bad habits I need to kick," Jackson's says sounding overly cheery while taking a sip from his beer.

"Yes Jackson this is an intervention, we're intervening your modesty, because clearly you don't think highly enough of yourself yet," Lydia mocks with another roll of her eyes and Danny can't help wondering if she ever makes herself dizzy talking to Jackson. "No, dumb ass we're here to talk about having a threesome."

Jackson's eye bulge impossibly wide and Danny would've laughed if Jackson hadn't spit his beer all over him.

"Sorry," Jackson says as he jumps up and runs into the kitchen return moments later with a cloth. "Wasn't prepared for Lydia's attempt at a joke."

Jackson has the cloth in hand and is dabbing down Danny's face, neck and chest and Danny can't help feeling like this is one of those moments where the guy spills down the girls cleavage and starts to clean it up and then realizes what he's doing mid dabbing. As if on cue Jackson's face reddens slightly and he passes Danny the cloth with a mumbled, "sorry."

Danny continues to dry himself off but doesn't fail to notice the pleased grin on Lydia's face as she sits back, legs cross and leaning against the arm rest of the couch.

"It wasn't a joke, I'm proposing a three-way," Lydia's tone is firm leaving no room for misunderstanding.

"Okay, but I don't understand why Danny's…" Jackson trails off as if coming to understand where Lydia is going with this. "Oh," is all Jackson adds before a uncomfortable silence takes over the room.

Danny has no idea what to say, if he should say anything. He's feeling like an interloper in their relationship and really wishes Lydia had talked to Jackson first. Judging by the small smile Lydia is still wearing things are going just as she planned.

"You know Lydia, it would've been nice if you discussed this with your boyfriend before ambushing me with it," Jackson's voice sounds hurt like the situation is actually a slap in the face for him. "Danny's gay so I don't think he's overly excited to be sleeping with you and he's made it clear I'm not his type."

And oh, Danny understands now. Never would've guessed but all those times Danny told Jackson he wasn't his type Jackson was actually disappointed. He actually wanted to be Danny's type, but Danny still wasn't sure what exactly that meant. Did he just want the ego boost or has Jackson had feelings for Danny all this time too?

"Danny, tell him." Danny swallows at Lydia's words. He knows what she wants him to tell Jackson, admit he's his type. Danny's not sure he can do it because this is putting all his cards on the table, out there for Jackson to see. A sharp pain erupts in his shin and he immediately cries out in protest rubbing the limb and glaring at Lydia's pointy Christian Louboutin heels, which he has no intention of admitting he knows the brand of.

"Tell him Danny or this isn't going to go any further," Lydia's smile fades and her look is pleading.

Danny takes a moment to reflect and realizes, worse case scenario he can never deny Jackson isn't his type, best case scenario he gets to date the guy and all the physical fun that entails. "I may not have been telling the complete truth when I said you weren't my type."

Danny almost gets whiplash with how quickly Jackson's facial expression turns from sullen to complete mirth and Danny's feeling absurdly proud that he was the one who did that to him.

"I knew I was everyone's type," Jackson chimes in and Danny can't help rolling eyes this time. And as quickly as Jackson's joyful look appeared it changes into one of concern. He turns to Lydia and says, "look Lydia, I know all about your fantasy to see to guys going at it but I cant…"

Danny feels his heart plummet because he had allowed himself to fantasize that tonight was actually going to happen. That tonight would lead into a weird relationship that somehow works out and the three of them end up impossibly happy. He's so caught up in his thoughts he almost misses the rest of what Jackson was saying.

"…do that do Danny. You know I'm not into one night stands and this wouldn't be fair on Danny."

Danny cant help but smile at that. Jackson sounds interested but not at the risk of his friendship, even if tonight doesn't go as planned at least he can walk away friendship intact.

Lydia shuffled down on the couch and sits beside Jackson rubbing her hand comfortingly up and down his thigh and she speaks in a soft tone. "Jackson, we're not proposing a simple one night thing. We're proposing a three-way relationship. Me, you and Danny. We'll go on dates together as well as sleep together." Lydia finishes as she motions to Danny to move to Jackson's other side.

For once Jackson stays impossibly silent as Danny sits down next to him. He can feel the warmth of their legs touching and prays Jackson agrees because Danny doesn't want to lose this closeness, in fact he really wants to get closer right now.

Lydia reaches over and grabs Danny's right hand and places it on Jackson's knee, keeping her hand resting over his. "Or are you denying your bisexuality?" Lydia's voice is low as she speaks slowly and even Danny can't deny how sexy she sounds right then. He feels her hand slowly pushing his up Jackson's thigh and he bites down on his lower lip, praying Jackson will let it happen, let Lydia slide his hand all the way up his thigh.

"Are you denying that you think about Danny's large strong hands exploring your body, grabbing your hips," Lydia says as she continues pushing Danny's hand further up the inside of Jackson's thigh. Danny breath hitches when Jackson's thighs spread wider giving them better access. "Are you denying that you've fantasized about Danny's cock in your ass all those times when I slipped a finger inside you?"

And God, Danny's impossibly hard now with that image planted in his mind. His hand reaches its target and Jackson gasps when Danny grips his cock through his jeans. He's hard and straining against the material of his jeans.

"Danny are you sure?" Jackson asks, his voice husky with want. Danny knows what he means. Is he sure he wants to start this, take their relationship to this level, risk what they have. The only thing really missing from them being a couple was the sex anyway.

Danny looks to Lydia seeking permission and when she nods excitedly Danny leans in and kisses Jackson as his answer. There's no technique, and its overly sloppy. A kiss filled with need and years of built up tension, but Danny love it, Jackson's lips are surprisingly soft and there is very little sign of stubble. Its odd for a guy, most men's lips are at least a little dry and can feel at least a little stubble. Of course Jackson has always been far to obsessed with grooming himself to perfection so he really shouldn't have been surprised.

Danny pulls away when he feels Jackson gasp and grip the hand which was still stroking Jackson roughly through his jeans.

"If you don't stop I'm going to come," Jackson admits with a blush and Danny groans with want and the knowledge he almost brought Jackson off just by rubbing him through his jeans.

"Come on boys, lets take this upstairs," Lydia's voice is filled with mirth as she holds out her hands for the boys.

Danny watches as Jackson takes one of her hands and looks to Danny to see if he will too. He never realized how insecure Jackson had been with regards to their relationship, that Jackson had clearly thought about Danny as more than just friends before. How by protecting his own feelings and denying his attraction to Jackson he'd been inadvertently hurting him.

He took Lydia's hand and the three made their way up the stairs. He promised himself tonight he'd show Jackson just how much he's wanted this and in the process give Lydia a good show. If this was going to work all three of them needed to be happy.

* * *

**Note**: Next chapter is why this is rated M. Also I had said this was going to be a 3 chapter story but I decided to add a fourth. Just a short epilogue with each of their POV's on how they feel about their new relationship.


	3. Jackson

Sorry for the slow update on this chapter, was sick.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - **Jackson

Jackson followed Lydia up the stairs, Danny coming up from behind him. He still is feeling more than a little bewildered by everything happening so quickly, but he couldn't deny the feeling of excitement as he felt Danny's eyes staring intently at his ass as they made their ascent.

The three walked into Jackson's bedroom, Danny closing the door behind them. Jackson stood in the middle of his room feeling uncomfortable and for the first time in awhile unsure of what to do. He looked back at Danny who was standing a few feet away looking just as unsure.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take the lead," Lydia said. Jackson turned around to watch as Lydia rummaged through his bedside table, pulling out condoms and lube and leaving them on the surface. "Clearly you boys are useless at this." She added as she pulled her blouse over her head and tossed it to the ground. Jackson noticed how she was wearing her black braw, one which she normally reserved for nights when she was in the mood and wanted to seduce him. He laughed lightly to himself at how Lydia had always put in so much effort on those nights, like Jackson needed convincing to have sex. He's a teenager, the mere mention of sex and he was ready to go, no effort required.

Jackson watched as Lydia shimmied out of her tight jeans and stood in the room in just her lingerie. He couldn't help but admire her. Looking back over their relationship he realized she had probably even chosen to ask him out because of this. Lydia was always far too intelligent for her own good and likely saw the attraction between him and Danny before they did. It was an amusing thought, he had always worried his bisexuality would make relationships difficult and no matter who he was with would feel that they weren't enough. Never had he imagined his life would take this turn. To find a woman who was not only okay with but encouraged him to explore his sexuality. To find two people who wanted him enough to attempt having a three-way relationship. On the other hand he couldn't help the worry that things were too good to be true, that someday they'd make him choose one or the other, or realize he wasn't worth all this effort.

"Jackson, you're thinking too much," Lydia's voice pulled him from his reprieve. "Stop worrying," she added as she approached him.

Jackson breathed heavily as Lydia closed the distance between them. He leaned down to meet her lips shivering slightly when her cool fingers slid under the hem of his shirt and glided across his hips. Her soft hands grazing the skin ever so gently as they dragged up over his ribs pulling his shirt up revealing the lightly tanned flesh beneath. Jackson pulled away from the kiss just long enough so Lydia could remove his shirt.

He ran his hands up her back taking in the silky feeling of her fair skin. The gentle curve of her hips and the soft press of her breasts pressing against his chest. Jackson catalogued all the sensations like it was their first time all over again. Memorized every curve of her body, knowing that any moment Danny would join in and everything would feel completely different.

Jackson felt Lydia's hands drop to his waist, gently nudging him to turn. Never breaking the kiss he turned so his body faced Danny and his back to Lydia, his face turned to the side as too not break the kiss. Lydia was safe and comfortable and he allowed himself to engross himself in her. Though even in doing so he didn't miss Lydia's upturned hand signally Danny to come closer with her finger.

He felt Danny's hand on his left shoulder and slowly slid down his chest, palm grazing his nipple causing his to gasp into Lydia's mouth. It wasn't a tweak or a pinch, simply the feel of Danny's large and slightly calloused hands exploring. It was completely different to Lydia's soft ones. While Lydia's caresses were soft and bordered on ticklish, Danny's were sure and firm, but his rough hands felt no less sensual. Jackson wondered if Lydia felt a similar experience when he touched her.

Lydia pulled away breaking the kiss and forced Jackson to face Danny. Jackson swallowed audibly when he took in the hungry look on his best friends features while he explored Jackson's torso. He knew that look, he had given it to Lydia himself a lot when they first started sleeping together. It felt weird but exciting being on the other end of it.

Jackson watched as Danny explored his chest and the taut muscles of his stomach as though he feared this would be his only chance to do so. He was so caught up in Danny that he almost missed the feel of Lydia's hands unbuckling his belt and pants. The press of the fly against his cock made in groan out.

He felt Danny's hands slide down his hips and over his grey boxer briefs and into the waistline of his now loose pants. Danny's hands continued their southward exploration and pushed Jackson's jeans down and they fell to the floor into a heap at his feet. Jackson stepped out of them and Danny kicked them out of the way.

Jackson hadn't had time to register his near nakedness with the two closest people in his life before Danny was stumbling into him and pressed firmly against him, chest to chest.

"Sorry, Lydia yanked me by the shirt," Danny explained with a slight flush in his cheeks. It was a rare sight to see Danny blush, his darker skin tone making it rarely noticeable.

"Yeah well, if we moved at the pace you two are going at we'll die before we get to the fun stuff," Lydia chimed in.

Jackson couldn't help but find it amusing that of the three of them Lydia was the least phased by the events of the night. He had always considered women to typically be more monogamous than men and more shy about sex. And here he and Danny were pretty much being led about, even hurried.

Lydia reached around Jackson and grabbed the hem of Danny's shirt and wasted no time in pulling it right off, immediately moving on to fumble with his friends belt.

Jackson stood there, back pressed to Lydia's chest and his chest to Danny's. The two were so very different, Lydia's soft curves and Danny all hard lines. He had seen Danny naked on numerous occasions but had never been able to touch before. He really wanted too, but still felt unsure of if he was allowed. He knew Lydia wanted him and Danny to sleep together, but wasn't sure how much was he allowed to enjoy tonight. He wondered if Lydia would be offended or hold it against him if he became too curious about exploring another mans body.

He watched as Danny's jeans hit the floor, revealing large muscular thighs and pair of tight white briefs. Jackson had never been a fan of men wearing tighty whities but Danny somehow pulled it off, though Jackson suspected it was more to do with his gaze being distracted by Danny's meaty cock throbbing against the material of his briefs.

All of a sudden the night felt far to real and he wasn't sure if he was ready for this next step yet. Despite what the general consensus around school was with regards to his intelligence he wasn't completely dense. He had an idea of how tonight was meant to play out with Danny being gay and all, not exactly able to satisfy Lydia's needs. Until now he had even been excited about the idea of Danny fucking him, but over the entirety of their relationship he'd never seen Danny's cock in any state other than flaccid. But now in the flesh it was intimidating. He had experimented with his own finger before and Lydia had pushed him further with a couple of her own during intercourse. But there was no way Danny's cock would fit. It would be like that time Lydia insisted she could still fit her favourite dress from when she was twelve and would likely end the same. With something ripping and someone in tears, Jackson feared it would be him on both counts.

"Jackson calm down, you're too tense," Lydia whispered into his ear while she moved to massage his shoulders. "What's got you wound…Jesus," Lydia trailed off clearly noticing the source of Jackson's turmoil.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked as he pulled away from where he'd been leaving love bites alone Jackson's neck.

"It seems that Jacks here has noticed little Danny isn't so little and is getting cold feet." Jackson was grateful to have Lydia here to speak for him because he really didn't think he could find it in him to voice his concerns.

"You know Jackson, we don't plan on bending you over and going to town, right? We'll be taking it slow, opening you up and won't go further than you're ready for," Danny explained while he placed feather light kisses alone Jackson's chest.

"Danny, Jackson is still pretty tense. Maybe you should find some means of distracting him," Lydia's said in a sultry tone as she pulled Jackson's boxers down to his ankles.

Jackson watched as Danny licked his lips taking in the sight of his nakedness. His cock had gone almost completely flaccid from the recent developments but Danny didn't seem discouraged in the slightest. His friend dropped to his knees in front of him and wasted no time engulfing Jackson's cock whole.

This too was very different from being with Lydia. Lydia would use her fist and focus on sucking on the head lightly, Danny took him right down to the base of his cock while griping his thighs. It wasn't slow and teasing like Lydia's blow jobs had been, Danny sucked hard and used long thrusts of his jaw, teeth never once grazing his cock, which returned to full mass in record time. What Jackson hadn't expected and surprised him was the jealous surge that rushed through him at the realization that Danny had to have done this before with other guys.

He didn't have long to dwell before Danny's tongue started circling around the rim of his cocks head causing intense spasms of pleasure which bordered on painful. Everything felt hazy, he could feel Lydia's lips on his and her small gentle hands parting the globes of his ass. Not long after he felt Danny's thick finger sliding past the ring of muscle of his entrance and breaching him. He really had no idea when Lydia had passed Danny the lube or when Danny had taken the time to slick his fingers but with the ease in which the finger slid into him it was generously lubricated.

Jackson felt the familiar swell of pleasure building in his stomach and tried to warn Danny he was about to come but when he opened his mouth he merely mumbled, which quickly turned into a moan, into Lydia's mouth as he came. Danny didn't seem to mind and swallowed greedily not once removing his lips from around Jackson cock until he was spent.

Jackson found himself in a blissful post orgasm haze and knew Lydia and Danny were manoeuvring him towards the bed but he really didn't care what they were doing. He heard them mumblings things which part of his brain was registering as insulting but could really care less.

"Jeez, he's so pliant after an orgasm and I don't even think he's capable of speaking," he heard Danny saying.

"Yeah, he's the perfect boyfriend for all of five minutes, then he finds his voice again," Lydia replied.

"This is going to be very useful, I'm never going to lose an argument again." Danny's voice again sounding far to excited.

"How do you think I got him to watch the Notebook so many times."

"I'm not watching that god awful movie again." Recovering from his haze Jackson found himself on his hands an knees facing a now naked Lydia who was sprawled out in front of him on her back, legs splayed on either side of him.

He felt Danny's place a hand on each of his ass cheeks and part them and he looked behind himself to find Danny kneeling between his legs, his thick cock erect and pointing directly towards his hole. He was about to protest when he heard Danny's voice break the silence.

"God, you're beautiful Jacks."

It felt a little weird being called beautiful, especially while the person saying it was looking at his most private of regions, but Danny had said it with such sincerity that he couldn't bring himself to object. Danny wanted him, had wanted him for along time and even though he'd never admit it to either of them he loved them and would do this for them.

Jackson turned back to Lydia and lowered his upper body leaving his ass in the air for Danny, enjoying the moan from his friend as he appreciated the new position. He gave Lydia one of his patented cocky grins before pulling her legs further apart and sliding his tongue between his slit. He loved going down on Lydia, it was the only time she ever lost control. Moaning with each swipe of his tongue, arching her body into his ministrations. The way her hands gripped at the blankets desperate for something to cling too.

Jackson focus was so completely on Lydia that he wasn't prepared for the wet tongue that he felt slide along the cleft of his ass and penetrate the puckered muscle. It was unexpected and felt amazing and soon found himself groaning in pleasure into Lydia's wetness.

"Jesus, Fuck!" Lydia all but shrieked in response. "Whatever you're doing back there Danny, do it to him again, that felt fucking fantastic," she purred.

He could feel the smirk on Danny face as his tongue continued assaulting his eager hole. This was knew, Lydia had never done this to him and he never would've thought to ask. He wasn't sure if he'd want to be kissing Danny again before he brushed his teeth but he really hoped this wouldn't be the last time Danny did this to him.

Danny began alternating between fucking him with his tongue and wedging him open with his fingers. Two had been fine and even felt good, the third hurt and caused an uncomfortable burning sensation with the stretch. He tried to ignore it by focusing on Lydia but when Danny slid in the fourth finger he froze up and bit his lower lip trying to ignore the pain.

"Relax Jacks, clenching is going to make it hurt more," Danny coaxed softly. He clenched his eyes and tried to relax as Lydia shuffled down so that they were head to head. He felt her lips brush against his and her hand slide between his legs and begin lightly stroking his cock. Gradually the pain subsided and he felt Danny pull his fingers out and he sighed in relief, until he heard to ripping of the condom from behind him.

Lydia broke their kiss and reached over to grab a second condom and unwrapped it as he heard Danny popping the bottle of the lube open and squirting some out. He tried to ignore Danny in favour of watching Lydia slide the condom over his cock right down to the base.

"Alright Jacks, enter me and hold still. You're going to want to stay still until Danny's fully inside you, give yourself time to adjust to him," Lydia explained as she rubbed small circling down his back.

Jackson felt the large head of Danny's cock press up against his hole, trying his best to relax.

"At anytime you say stop I'll stop Jackson." Danny's voice was both soft and reassuring. "If you need time or are just not enjoying it say so, this isn't one of our lacrosse games and you have nothing to prove, not to us."

Jackson swallowed in nervous anticipation. He already knew he wouldn't ask Danny to stop, even if it wasn't enjoyable. He cared too much for both these people and wanted nothing more than to be able to openly date them both. He just hoped it would become enjoyable.

He felt Danny slowly begin thrusting forward, forcing his large cock head to breach the tight ringed muscles of his entrance. It was worse than four fingers but not terribly so and he sighed in relief once the head was in. The burning sensation was still there but at least he now knew he wouldn't need to accommodate anything larger.

Jackson noticed Lydia watching intently from over his shoulder, she had such an intense look full of lust like he had never seen on her before. Her eyes completely infatuated with watching Danny's slow thrusts as his cock slide inside to the base and pulled out so that just the head remained inside.

"You look so fucking hot while being fucked by Danny, Jacks." He didn't know why Lydia's comment surprised him as much as it did, likely because Lydia wasn't much of a talker during sex, let alone a dirty one, but he couldn't deny the thrill he got from her getting off on him being fucked. "Is it okay if Danny goes faster?"

Jackson nodded and groaned out his consent. Danny picked up pace and gradually the burning sensation faded and he started to enjoy the feel of Danny being inside him, even found it hot that Danny was using his body to find pleasure in. Jackson pulled Lydia down and slide his cock inside her, finding that he barely needed to thrust with the force of Danny's thrusts. With every slap of Danny thrusting into his ass forced his hips forward and into Lydia. Jackson tried to find his stride with Danny, to find a rhythm but Danny kept adjusting his angle and speed making it hard for Jackson to set a pace of his own. He was curious as to why Danny was so inconsistent when he felt a stabbing sensation of intense pleasure spike from within him and he cried out in pleasure.

"That's you're prostate, been trying to find it. Feels good, eh?" And Jackson didn't like the cocky tone Danny was using but found himself unable to argue back. Danny was now striking his prostate frequently and Jackson found himself begging in a embarrassingly wanton tone for Danny to fuck him harder.

Jackson wasn't sure if someone could actually die from over stimulation but felt he might be close. Lydia was writhing beneath him while Danny continued his relentless assault on his prostate and before he knew it he was coming for a second time. His ass clenched down hard and he heard Danny groan into his ear as he felt his Danny's cock pulsating into his ass as he came. Jackson fell forward as Danny collapsed heavily onto his back. Neither moved until Lydia's breathless voice broke the silence.

"You two are crushing me."

* * *

******Note**: Just the Epilogue left now. I really enjoyed writing about a polyamorous relationship and have started two more stories that I'll post start posting soon. One with be Derek/Jackson/Danny and the other will be another Jackson/Danny/Lydia. Normally I exclusively write slash stories but I love Lydia and Jackson kinda gives me a bi vibe. Those stories will be more story driven then this was and if you're interested I'll post a note in the epilogue mentioning the names of the stories and will hopefully have the first chapters of each up.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

(Lydia)

Lydia rolled over to the far end of the bed, and watched as Jackson collapsed in the middle, looking far to exhausted to even drag himself up to the pillows.

After recovering Danny walked off with the condoms towards the bathroom and Lydia couldn't restrain the smile when she got a look at Danny's face. He was the picture of the cat that got the cream and she really didn't think anything could spoil the guys mood.

Lydia slid under the covers of Jackson's luxurious bed, she had a love hate relationship with it. It was a big spacious bed which meant plenty of room for threesomes, the downside was there was enough room for three people to sleep comfortably without touching and Jackson, despite her best efforts, never cuddled.

She watched as Danny came back into the room carrying a washcloth which he used to clean away Jackson's lube slicked hole, Jackson making an odd purring noise at the ministrations. Lydia rolled her eyes because Jackson had always enjoyed being pampered and Danny clearly was going to be fine with pampering him.

Danny turned and threw the cloth across the room and it landed into the laundry hamper and Lydia smiled fondly when Danny said in typical guy fashion, "he shoots, he scores! That's twice in one night ladies and gentlemen." Danny turned back to the bed and kneeling onto the mattress he leaned over and pulled Jackson up to the pillows, ignoring the incoherent mumbling. "Come on Jacks, lets get you under the covers."

Danny pulled the covers up over Jackson and then jumped in behind him, scooping the smaller guy up in his arms and spooning into his back.

"Good luck with that, Jackson doesn't do cuddling. Its like pulling teeth trying to get him to." Lydia warned as she eyed Jackson's weak efforts to extricate himself from Danny's hold.

"Yes, well Jackson needs to learn that he's in a relationship and when in those its not always about what you want. Its give in take so he can just learn to love it." Danny sounded cheery the whole while snuggling further into Jackson's back. Jackson himself seemed to stop struggling and except his fate.

Lydia had about two seconds to feel a pang of jealousy that Jackson allowed Danny to cuddle him but never her, when she felt a arm snake around her waist and pull her into Jackson warm embrace. She peaked under the blankets to notice it was Jackson's arm that pulled her in and she smiled. It was then that she knew for sure that bringing Danny into their relationship was the right move. Both she and Jackson were very strong willed and had a tendency to dig their heels in when fighting. Danny had always had some weird power over Jackson and the two never argued, Jackson more often than not caving to the other mans will.

"I thought you didn't cuddle Jacks," she couldn't resist taunting him, he was rarely this pliant and even rarer did he cater to other peoples needs.

"Shut up Lydia." Lydia found herself smiling because there was no heat to the words and Jackson only tightened his grip around her waist. She smiled happily before dozing off in two sets of strong arms.

* * *

_(Danny)_

Danny woke up to find Jackson curled up, face nuzzled into his chest. The events of last night came rushing back and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He looked over Jackson's shoulder and noticed Lydia wasn't in bed anymore and couldn't help but worry that something might be wrong. That she might be regretting their activities.

Reluctantly he dislocated himself from Jackson and crawled out of bed. Stealing a pair of Jackson's boxers, a little to snug for comfort but would do for now, and grabbing his discarded shirt from the previous night he made his way downstairs.

He found Lydia sitting on the couch with her legs up nestling a cup of coffee. She was wearing one of Jackson's shirts and it covered her right down to her just above her knees. He absentmindedly wondered how much more one of his own shirts would cover on her.

"Everything alright?"

Lydia looked up at him and smiled. "Everything's brilliant, feels a bit like a dream with how good everything turned out."

"So everything is good? This whole me, you, Jackson relationship thing, you still want to try it?" He really hoped the answer was yes because last night had been simply amazing. He had even found it hot watching Jackson go down on Lydia, though he still had no desire to try it himself.

"Hell yeah. I could watch you fucking Jackson all day, that was so hot." Lydia spoke with such enthusiasm and Danny found it infectious. He had always thought Lydia wasn't something unique and if he was to share Jackson with anyone he was glad it was her.

"Don't know if Jackson would agree, his first time he'll probably be too sore for a day or two."

"Yeah well its only fair. Jackson's been a pain in our asses for long enough, its about time he got a taste of his own medicine." Danny looked at Lydia with a shocked expression before they both burst out into a fit of laughter.

"So what's the plan this morning?" Danny asked after the laughter died down.

"Well Jackson rarely gets his ass out of bed before noon on the weekend, so we could watch the Notebook or something before he stumbles down." Danny saw the knowing look in Lydia's eyes when she mentioned watching the Notebook, yesterday he might have been embarrassed, but today he just felt oddly comfortable with everything.

"Lets." Danny grabbed the movie off the coffee table where he was sure Lydia had strategically placed it and popped it into the Blu-Ray player. He sat down onto the couch next to Lydia and wrapped his arm around her when she leaned into him.

* * *

_(Jackson)_

Jackson woke up to find himself alone in his far to big bed. The memories from the prior night flooding back into his mind. He found himself snorting at the thought that only he could have a threesome with his two closest friends and still manage to wakeup alone.

He stumbled out of bed, not bothering to dress and made a bee-line for the shower. His ass still felt sore and the remnants of lube was not the most pleasant of sensations. He washed thoroughly, trying not to think about what happened to Danny and Lydia, his mind only supplying him with negative thoughts.

Jackson dried himself off and slipped into a clean pair of boxers and made his way downstairs, groaning when he found Danny and Lydia curled up on the couch watching the bloody Notebook. Danny looking far to happy for someone having to suffer through such utter crap. He replied to their good mornings with a grunt and made his way to the kitchen in need of coffee.

Coffee in hand he bypassed the couch in favour of the armchair. He made sure to keep his focus on the TV because he hated the jealous feeling he felt creeping up on him that he was the one left out. He wondered if this was what they meant by the three of them dating. Use him for sex and everything else they'd have each other. He had to admit if Danny wasn't gay Lydia would be perfect for him and vice versa.

"Jackson quite sulking and come here," Lydia said as she moved over giving him room to sit between them.

Jackson didn't move, despite wanting to. It was a problem he had always struggled with while dating Lydia. She always gave him the option and he always picked the one which left him less vulnerable, which more often than not was opposed to what he actually wanted.

"I'm fine." It came out as a grumble and he knew he was being more than a little petulant.

"Jackson. Ass. Here. Now." Danny said with a snap of his fingers. Jackson would be lying if he said he didn't find that tone more than a little arousing.

Jackson's body seemed to obey the order before him mind thought to much on it and he found himself sliding between Danny and Lydia on the couch. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into his side while Lydia curled up wrapping her arms around his waist. He made sure to take a long sip of his coffee so that neither would catch his smile.

"This movie still sucks," Jackson pointed out as he threw his legs over Lydia's and got comfortable between his two favourite people.

* * *

Note: This story is done, hope you enjoyed it. Like I mentioned last chapter I posted my other two polyamorous fics. The Derek/Jackson/Danny fic is called **Treaties**. The plot is Jackson and Danny have a strong friendship that they cant pursue due to Jackson being promised to Derek Hale. The Jackson/Danny/Lydia fic is called **Threesome **and is very loosely based on a UK sitcom of the same name. Both fics are more plot driven than this one was. I also have a couple of new Jackson/Danny ones you can find under my stories on my author profile.

Treaties is a bit of a darker fic with mature themes while Threesome will have quite a bit of relationship angst.


End file.
